An American Witch
by MoxieFireheart
Summary: Josie Cooper, a witch living among muggles in Washington, DC, gets the surprise of a lifetime at her Gov't Contractor's job. A chance meeting with The Golden Trio and Severus Snape changes Josie's life overnight. Mostly Canon, with obvious changes. Taken from the mind of an American with plenty of adult language & situations. RATED M FOR A REASON! Romance, friendships and lemons!


**DISCLAIMER: ** I do not own any part of Harry Potter or the Universe created by J.K. Rowling, and receive no money for the story you are about to read.. I only benefit through my ego's ruffling and my brain shutting off once in a while with this story getting getting written down. Thank you! ~Moxie

**An American Witch**

by MoxieFireheart

**Chapter 1**

Josie Cooper was having the Tuesday that should rightly have been called a Monday. It wasn't that she was an idiot, far from it, but she had been feeling off all morning, and it was fairly evident in her appearance at only 9:45 AM. Coffee spilled on her shirt and skirt, dark blonde hair frizzing and generally looking disheveled, she slunk back into her office from the "Walk of Shame"; in her case, getting royally reamed by her Manager about some impossible deadline he'd set the week previous that Josie had not met. Josie let out a heavy sigh as she plopped herself into her chair grabbed her favorite TARDIS mug, the tea it contained was now cold, but at least it was fairly fresh.

"Thank the Gods for the man who discovered the wonders of tea," She muttered to herself, setting her mug down and glancing at the clock in the corner of her computer screen. 9:47AM. Seriously, that was the time? Josie glanced down at her shirt and sighed again, turned her soft green eyes to the mounds of paperwork still needing to be put in order for the day and got back to work. It was going to be a long day.

After an hour or so of quiet work, organizing and sorting and then working on her contract for a client, Josie's concentration was quite suddenly interrupted by a jolt to her brain and body. Something was off in the building, and Josie was not happy. She knew what the feeling meant, and she stood abruptly, knocking a few of her papers to the floor. One landed on her foot and as she bent down to retrieve it; she noticed it was a Memo from Security regarding COMPSEC because there would be Foreign Visitors to the facility this week.

"Oh for fuck's sake, not _today_," Josie groaned noticing the date on the Memo and shuffled to the door, to see if there was any sign of what made her internal alarm go off, or the Visitors. Poking her head out of her doorway, the hall was quiet, only the normal sounds of an office were heard. Stepping back in to pull her suit jacket off the hook on her door, Josie turned quickly towards the Ladies room to perhaps freshen up. She didn't make it there. Not two steps out of her office door, three figures came around the far corner she faced and Josephine Cooper's life was altered forever.

The first figure was tall, dark, and imposing. His body radiated the discomfort he felt being where he was. Josie stopped mid-stride and as her brain recognized the man, her jaw dropped open, her eyes went wide as saucers and her throat made a high-pitched gasp in surprise. Severus Snape knew the look of recognition and expression on the young woman's face. He bit his tongue from making a snarky remark and instead walked calmly towards the young woman who seemed to be transfixed. As he approached her the other two figures came into Josie's view and again she squeaked. Hermione Granger-Weasley and …Gods Above, Harry-_Fucking_-Potter!

In the time the recognition showed for Hermione and Harry, Severus was already practically towering over her. His black eyes flicked to the name-plate next to the door she stood by and he began to speak quietly and quickly.

"Miss Cooper, kindly close your mouth and do not stare, it's rude," Josephine snapped her jaw shut and immediately looked to the floor, her face heating up and turning a rather unattractive shade of red, slightly tinged with puce. She wasn't sure if she was embarrassed or sick to her stomach from shock. The man's velvety voice continued as if he did not notice her reaction, in the same deep dulcet tone.

"Look up at me, Miss Cooper and smile politely then take my card, put it in your jacket pocket, nod at all of us and go back to you desk. We will speak with you after your shift is over." Green eyes flicked up in alarm and noticed the business card he held out for her to take. Gingerly her fingers reached to take it as her eyes were mesmerized by his black ones. Reluctantly she slid the card in her pocket, her eyes tore to meet Hermione then Harry's, the questions screaming out from her mind, but Snape cleared his throat in irritation before her mouth caught up and let her speak. Both gave her warm smiles, and Hermione's expression seemed to convey a bit of a smirk, as if she were used to seeing women react in the same way to Severus' presence. Josie awkwardly returned the smiles and looked to Severus once more, her eyes again wide with alarm, but his quirked eyebrow and serious expression gave no room for her questions or concerns.

_Obey me_, the look on his face clearly conveyed.

Woodenly she followed his command, her movements stiff, and the hackles on the back of her neck still raised as she lowered herself into the chair. The dark mysterious man was no longer in her line of sight, having presumably continued down the corridor. Harry Potter however, was staring at her from the hallway. She stared back silently for a few seconds, her chin rising slightly in defiant challenge. Harry let out an amused chuckle and waved his hand in what seemed a familiar fashion, before saluting her and ambling off to follow the others. Josie slowly turned her head back to face her monitor as Harry Potter left her sight.

Staring blankly at her computer screen Josie was unsure which was more alarming to her: That Harry Potter, Hermione Granger-Weasley and Severus Snape were in her workplace, or that her mind and body reacted like a 13-year-old girl upon hearing the entrancing luster of Mr. Snape's voice. He'd effectively instructed her like a child, to sit down and shut up. Her delicate brow furrowed. How dare he patronize her so?! She reached for her bottom right drawer and flung it open, a sliver of fear pulsating through her.

Slowly, carefully, her eyes locked to the door and hallways beyond, she slipped a small hand into her purse in the drawer, rustling gently around until her fingers brushed the cedar wand buried at the bottom. Wrapping them tightly around its slender form, gently she pulled the wand from her purse and set it across her lap.

"Lord and Lady above, what the _fuck_ is going on?" she muttered to herself quietly as she pretended to work for the rest of the day. For all she knew she had. But she was in a daze, half-scared to venture out of her office again, but after a while, she needed the ladies room, and to eat. She did so, cautiously asking discretely of the office gossip after lunch what was known about the visitors. What she was told didn't surprise her entirely. Britain's Minister of Special Operations (which Josie knew was code for Minister of Magic) had sent the visitors for a proposal of sorts. Josie simply nodded and made no comment except to say she thought the gentleman was rather fetching.

"Oh isn't he? Goes by the name of Potter. Harry Potter. His voice was like James Bond's! I love it when the UK sends people over," her co-worker gushed. "But he's married, honey, saw the ring…and anyway I saw him first!" The brunette snickered to herself at her own joke. Josie smiled politely.

"I meant the other man," she said softly, her cheeks pinkened slightly, much to her chagrin.

"What? You don't mean the old guy with the crooked nose do you? Tsk, Tsk… I swear, Josephine," Josie cringed internally, she hated be called by her full name, and this woman knew it, "You have the weirdest taste in guys. No wonder you're still single…you'll never get laid if you chase after old men!" The woman laughed in her nasally voice, further irritating and causing Josie so redden even more.

"Oh, I dunno, Miss Langley," came a warm feminine voice with an English accent, "I've known Severus Snape for nearly 20 years, and I've yet to hear of a woman who wasn't completely satisfied after an evening with him," Hermione Granger-Weasley stepped away from the water cooler a few feet from the office Josie was in, and Josie froze to the spot, her face turning absolutely crimson. "Don't forget Miss Cooper, Professor Snape will meet you outside when you finish today," the curly-haired 30-something continued then winked at Josie and walked off, that same smile from earlier on her face.

Josie could feel the blue eyes of Miranda Langley boring into her and turned slowly to face her trying to look as calm as possible. Miranda 's shock was obvious.

"You MUST be joking. Josephine March Cooper, you _little_ slut!" Miranda exclaimed with absolute approval in her voice and a menacing giggle, "I want _all_ the details tomorrow, girlie…" Miranda's eyes flashed slightly maliciously, and Josie wasn't sure what the hell she would tell the woman the next day. She was certain she would not be "getting satisfied" by Severus Snape, nor was she sure she liked the idea of getting a reputation at the office. She played it coy and merely shrugged in non-committal way to Miranda and slunk back to her office, trying to look secretly pleased with herself. Josie was anything but happy at that point.

Once more she looked at the clock on her computer screen: 4:15 PM; only 45 minutes to go. _And then what?_ She groaned as she thought to herself and attempted to look busy until 4:55 then she could get ready to leave the building.

Josie finished work and practically ran out of her workplace, not even stopping to give her co-workers the usual friendly "good-byes" they were accustomed to. As she approached her car near the back of the lot, she kept her hand in her purse, firmly gripping her wand hidden within as she fumbled with her free hand for her car keys clipped to the strap on the outside of it, in order to unlock her car. Worried green eyes darted back and forth as she reached her destination, looking for anything suspicious. Quickly Josie raised her arm her thumb sliding over to the unlock button on her key fob.

"You won't need those, Miss Cooper," a voice purred from behind her. The sound of Severus Snape's voice went straight down her spine, and in an instant she spun on her heel, thrusting her wand out of her purse and pointing it at the three figures that were casually holding their own wands at their sides.

Snape raised a brow at Josie. Josie in turn, feeling a bit more confident for the moment raised her chin and returned the quirking eyebrow to Snape. Harry and Hermione exchanged smug smirks, but none of the three English visitors raised their wands.

"Nervous, Miss Cooper? I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You aren't used to being around magic too much these days it seems. But given your father's background, I am pleased to see you continue to practice-"

"Constant Vigilance," Josie and Snape said in unison, but neither face reacted to it. After a moment of silence, Josie blinked then narrowed her eyes at him. Her wand did not waiver.

"Let's not bring my dad into this, Mr. Snape," Josie snapped, clearly irritated that her cover as a witch was blown by this imposing visitor from her father's family homeland. "Now if you would kindly explain to me what in the _bleeding hell_ you three, of all people in the blessed universe, are doing here in a muggle environment, I would appreciate it greatly."

"And _I_ would appreciate you lowering your wand, Miss Cooper," Severus replied in a dry acerbic tone. His façade was blank, but his mind smirked. The young lady had what the Yanks might call "moxie". His minimal respect for the woman raised a notch at her defiant yet steady nature. Though at first she had appeared to be a gawking skitter near-child, Miss Cooper, once properly recovered from a shock, had a backbone. Against him, the man most famous for his ability to put fear into the hearts of nearly every man, woman, and child he encountered.

_That in itself took balls,_ he thought, _given that she knows who we are. She must be from Salem's Perkins House._

"Josie," she answered lowering her wand and looking around to see if her co-workers were watching. They seemed to be oblivious to the group. She chuckled and turned her eyes to Hermione.

"Really? A Notice-Me-Not charm? I expected something a little less obvious, Mrs. Granger-Weasley." Hermione had the good sense to look moderately abashed at the use of such a simple spell. Harry too let out a chuckle and elbowed Hermione good-naturedly.

"Alright, Mr. Snape," Josie started as she pulled her gaze back to the tall, brooding figure, then glanced over her shoulder to her car, throwing her arm out and hitting the lock button. Her car beeped and the click of the door locks sounded out. "If I can't drive there, where are we going, and how are we-" she stopped mid-sentence and mentally face palmed as the notion occurred to her.

"Of course, the business card. Terribly clever, aren't you?" Josie smiled genuinely at the three in front of her. Her face was lit up with mirth and gave the ordinary looking woman a gleam of unexpected beauty in Snape's eyes.

Hermione laughed in unison with Harry.

"Yes. Well, Josie," Harry spoke finally, his laid-back demeanor apparent to the blonde woman as he glanced at his watch. "We've got about two minutes." Josie blanched suddenly.

"I…are you certain I can't just drive us there?" She asked in a strained voice.

"Unless your muggle vehicle and get us to Wizarding Washington in less than 10 minutes so that we may make our appointment on time, I am afraid not, Miss Cooper," Josie winced as Snape's voice brought the inevitable answer she dreaded.

"Josie," she corrected him. "This is America, I'm only 'Miss Cooper' at the doctor's office, these days," She said quickly and sighed, digging into her jacket pocket and pulling out the business card out for the others to also grab hold of. Severus, Hermione and Harry all did so, the last looking once again at his watch.

"I hope that isn't a new suit, Mr. Snape," Josie remarked in a defeated tone just as the card glowed, the portkey activating. She felt the unpleasant tugging sensation behind her navel and gasped. Severus barely had time to register her words before the portkey journey began.

Josie did not hold back; a strangled scream came from her throat as the 10-second journey across the miles from her office building to Wizarding Washington – referred to as Dupont Square. It was a bit of a joke, as DuPont Circle was not a circular, so DuPont Square was not square, but in fact, oval, or at least, the main drag was. Upon landing, Josie promptly tripped over her own feet and crashes into Hermione, who in turn knocked into Harry. The three youngest adults tumbled to the grass in the small park that was the centerpiece of Dupont Square, Josie quite certain she was going to lose her lunch. She groaned, rolled off poor Hermione who was attempting to detangle herself from Harry, and got on her hands and knees. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she began to dry heave. Her face was positively crimson when Josie felt the gentle hand of Hermione rubbing her back, realizing the three English visitors were watching her. Leaning back onto her heels, she was the one to smile sheepishly now.

"Fuck, so sorry! I…don't travel by portkey often, these days…" She began, and then shook her head. "Actually I haven't in about, oh…five years now?" she guessed, trying to think back, wincing again as the memory of why she did not travel by portkey any longer came to her mind. She shook her head again and glanced hesitantly at Severus, who seemed a mix between amused and appalled.

Harry and Hermione stood and dusted themselves off as Severus held out a hand to assist Josie in standing. She blinked in confusion before all her neurons fired up and she realized his polite offer. She gently took his hand and felt her belly flutter and cheeks heat up again as his strong grip and pull lifted her up effortlessly. An almost whispered word of thanks passed her lips. Severus nodded in response, turned on his heel and took off in the direction of the hotel where their appointment was.

The three younger adults quickly followed, participating in polite small talk, getting to know each other. People around them noticed Harry and Hermione, stopping to gape and point. Josie wondered, as her face flamed from all the attention, how they could stand it. She also wondered is Mr. Snape's practically stomping through Dupont Square's streets did not contribute to their being noticed. Snape was as famous as "The Golden Trio", and never in her lifetime did she imagine she'd be meeting 2/3 of that infamous group…plus the legendary Severus Snape. Most American witches and wizards regarded them as illustrious as the Queen Herself.

Josie, Hermione, Harry and Snape arrived at Jefferson's Public House – Wizarding Washington's premiere hotel and meeting house. Josie had been here on several occasions, accompanying her father. Her face tightened slightly, wondering if it was merely coincidence this was where the appointment was. She tried to let go of the sneaking suspicion in her gut. Surely her father would not have had Harry Potter come all the way from London, just to fetch her? The notion itself was ridiculous and she chuckled to herself as she dismissed the thought. A concierge paled as he caught sight of Snape, and hurried to get out from behind the counter.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Snape, Mrs. Granger-Weasley and Miss Cooper—wonderful the rest of your party arrived just a few minutes ago. You are in the Taft Suite, Allow me to –"

"I am certain we can manage without you, Sir. Thank You," Severus cut off the nervous man, who reminded Josie of a rabbit with the twitchy way he moved and spoke. Snape led the way through the hallway seemingly knowing his way and moving faster than he had outside. Josie's short legs quickened to keep up with them. Harry and Hermione in front of her exchanged looks and eye rolls. Abruptly, Snape stopped in front of a set of double doors. Harry and Hermione, who had been hot on his heels, and Josie, who had struggled to keep up with the three of them, all bumped into each other. After straightening up and a few nervous giggles from Josie, Snape opened the doors with a flourish and stalked into the suite.

"Where is she, Snape?" a voice asked and Hermione answered him.

"Right behind us dear, nothing to be alarmed over," Hermione's voice was warm, loving, and as Josie entered the suite, she was revealed to Ronald Weasley, giving him an awkward wave. Ron stepped aside to reveal the other party, sitting regally in a chair behind him.

"Dad?! Holy fuck! What are you—"

"Language, Josephine," the tall blonde man answered and Josie winced. Her father was pissed, and his tone was the only warning Josie received on the matter.

"My apologies, Father," Josie answered, her tone formal and aloof. Snape blinked and swung his head around to ensure it was the same person. Josie's stance had altered; her facial expression reminded him very much of Draco Malfoy when dealing with his own father. That was a relationship he was sure would ever again be amicable, but at least it was civil. Then again, both Draco and Lucius had been changed dramatically by the war and in recent years, by their own personal tragedies.

Still staring at Josie, he remembered the reason the whole group had been gathered, and his face darkened slightly as he watched Josie formally greet her father with a dutiful kiss on the cheek. Gone was the spirited, foul-mouthed, albeit entertaining, young woman – he did not like it. Nor was he pleased with this deception behind fetching her. Severus had played spy long enough, and had his misgivings about this "Business Dealing".

Snape remembered dealing with Laurence Cooper (Larry to his friends or those he deemed important enough to call him that), at the end of the Second War. He'd been a pompous ass then - freshly appointed as an Ambassador in America after the war, as a result of his post-Battle of Hogwarts handling of things, and clearly not much had changed. What was worse was the way he treated his own daughter. Severus frowned internally and ventured a glance to the Golden Trio; Weasley looked as if he were holding back his infamous eye roll. Granger – for she would always be that to Severus – looked shocked at Josie's change in personality; Harry's expression was identical. No, they were not aware of the full reason behind this "ambassadorial mission". They would be shortly.

"Father, what's happening? Is the family in danger?" Josie asked the man seated before her and took a step back. Laurence shook his head.

"No, my dear, but you are required for an ambassadorial mission, one that your sisters are all unable to fulfill," he replied. Severus snorted. The lame excuse Larry Cooper was spouting to explain the situation sounded like typical political bullshit to him. Josie's face looked completely bewildered momentarily, but then shifted back to neutral.

"I cannot imagine what you could possibly want from me, Father," she said quietly, brushing a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear. _A habit of nerves_, Severus observed. "But of course, I'm happy to step in for you. I only wish you had emailed me with this information. There was certainly a big production put together just to get me to come and ask a favor of me. I hardly think it is proper use of the Secretary of Magic's budget allocations to get the Golden Trio and the Dark Saviour to fetch me all the way from Britain, do you?" Severus cleared his throat.

"I was personally asked by the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic to…fetch you...as you put it, Miss Cooper," Severus spoke with a hint of guilt in his voice, "and I am afraid your…part….in this 'Mission' of the Ambassador," Snape nodded his head towards Laurence, "is rather of a…personal…nature, than actual official capacity," Snape continued as Laurence silently gestured for Josie to make him a cup of tea from the service set on the table beside him.

"Wait, what? We came here to, what, make sure she didn't bolt? There's no real mission?" Harry asked, speaking up finally, the irritation in his voice evident. He'd been watching Josie putter around making tea like a child who had grown up doing so for her father. It was automatic for her, and seeing Josie's altered personality was a hot button for Harry.

"Mr. Cooper, why precisely have we been sent for, to aid in procuring you daughter?" Hermione asked, her tone cold. Severus could see her putting the puzzle together just from the look in her eyes. He assumed it would not be long before Josie figured it out now.

"Yes, _Father,_" Josie asked as she pushed the teacup and saucer into her father's hands a bit forcefully, a sure sign of her building irritation. Lowering herself into the chair to the left of Larry, she reminded Severus of a spring being wound before it snapped. "I wish to know as well, the true meaning behind this production."

Larry Cooper sighed and took a sip of his tea, slowly contemplating his word choices.

"I sent for Mr. Potter and the Weasley's because I would not trust the safety of my last single daughter with anyone else for her upcoming relocation."

Josie's hands were shaking in her lap. Her face became enraged – red and angry. Her lips were pressed so tightly together, they were white. Snape feared for a moment she might blow and reached inside his suit breast pocket for his wand. His fingers brushed over the two vials of the calming draught he'd brought earlier when they arrived at Josie's workplace that morning.

"Father...Please tell me you didn't," Josie started.

"Josephine, you are twenty-six years old. It is time for you to be a productive member of Wizarding Society," Laurence cut her off.

"Fuck Wizarding Society!" Josie hollered and jumped up from her chair. "I refuse! I absolutely refuse! I am an _American Citizen, _Dad! You do _not_ get to impugn my rights and sell me like a fucking brood mare to the highest bidder! This isn't you shitty homeland, it's America!"

"Josephine! LANGUAGE!" Laurence Cooper had set his tea down and stood angrily. Straightening his Versace suit he looked squarely at his daughter. "Had you paid attention to your American Ancestry and Inheritance Law classes at Salem, you would know that children born in this country of Dual Citizen parents fall under the ancestry traditions of the American parent, unless….unless…" the proud man chocked on his words.

"Unless the parent dies while the child is underage. The Ancestry Rights Act of 1865 clearly outlines that children are then subject to the remaining parent's linage traditions until the age of 40. Yes Father, I know….But I was seventeen when Mum died. I was of age!"

"But not in America, where the Age of Majority is eighteen, and has been since 1976," Hermione filled in for her sadly.

Josephine March Cooper was frozen in place. She looked around to all in the suite and swallowed hard. She barely met Snape's face, uncertain why, but she couldn't bear to see the pity reflected in his dark eyes.

"P-Please excuse me," she said softly, making her way to the door.

"Josephine," her father started, the warning tone back in his voice.

"I need the Ladies Room, Father," she answered acerbically. "I won't run. Besides, I am sure my _escorts_ would find me soon enough if I did," she gave the British witch and wizards a sad smile then quickly left to find the Ladies Room in the hall. Biting her bottom lip, Josie made her way into the lavish facilities, stepped quickly into an over-sized stall and locked the door behind her. She then cast a silencing charm on herself and burst into tears.

After a few minutes, she heard the door to the bathroom open and Hermione's voice called out.

"Josie?"

The young blonde unlocked the door to her stall and shuffled out silently. Hermione took one look at her and ran to hug her like a child. Josie, having had little to no maternal influence since she was a teenager, gave in and hugged back, sobbing silently into Hermione's shoulder. A few more minutes passed and Josie reached for a tissue on the marble vanity of the sink, blowing her nose silently. A few flicks of Hermione's wand and she was cleaned up, sound restored, and the puffiness and redness gone from all but her eyes, which were only slightly red-rimmed.

"Thank you, Mrs.—"

"Hermione," The older woman cut in.

"Yes. Thank you, Hermione,"

"Let's just hope Snape's the lucky man, eh?" Hermione said giving Josie a knowing smile.

"Mr. Snape? What do you—"

"Let's not lie to each other, Josie." Was the response, and the younger woman could only blush intensely in response. "At any rate, we should get back. I can only imagine Harry and Ron are trying to break through my—"

_**BANG!**_

The door to the Ladies Room flew open. Josie let out a screech of surprise. Severus Snape stalked in, wand out and looking rather perturbed.

"As I thought, Mr. Weasley. Your wife and Miss Cooper are perfectly well, and, I am also willing to wager, were just about to rejoin us. Perhaps it is time to lengthen the apron strings, Mrs. Granger-Weasley?" Snape's face had a wry smirk and Hermione matched it before walking past him and taking her husband's hand, dragging him down the corridor and quietly whispering admonishments to him.

Josie was left in the doorway and Severus held his arm out to her. She smiles demurely and took it without word. As they made their way back to the Taft Suite, Josie glanced at him and spoke quietly, fixing her eyes on the floor as they walked.

"Is it you, Mr. Snape?"

There was a pause, as Severus hesitated to answer.

"Much as I would be honoured, Miss Cooper, it is not." Josie's heart sank more. She nodded noiselessly.

"Do you know who it is?"

"I do."

"Is he…Am…Will I..?" Josie could not seem to form her raging fear-filled thoughts into a sentence.

"He is a good man, though I am not sure your friends will approve. He is a young widower, and only recently came out of his Mourning Year. He has agreed to this arrangement, because he has a young son who deserves to be raised with a motherly influence." Josie's mouth fell open.

"A kid? Oh, fuck me…" Josie groaned. "Children hate me!"

"Perhaps that will change when it is your own." Snape replied softly, glancing at her once more. She looked positively ill at the notion. The thought of this lively young blonde woman reproducing against her will made Severus nauseated with jealousy, though he refused to admit it to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Miss Cooper, the young man in question will make a fine husband and good friend to you. You are a smart capable witch, and I suspect Mrs. Granger-Weasley and you have much in common. While perhaps not the way you might have liked your life to turn out, please have faith that you will not want for anything, and will hardly be merely a brood mare, as you put it. You will have freedom to pursue a career again in time, I am certain." They had stopped in front of the door to the suite as Severus was speaking. "I do believe that you will have a very amicable marriage with—"

"Draco _Malfoy_?!" screamed Ronald Weasley at Laurence as the door was opened by Snape. "Are you out of your_ bloody_ mind, Cooper?!"

_DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! What will happen next? Tune in next time! :D_

_I hope you all enjoyed. **Please feel free to leave a comment below, and please try to be nice or give constructive criticism!** I do this out of love for a story, but I am a new author and would love honesty without malice._

_Like my mother used to say: If you can't say something nice, keep quiet and find something productive to do somewhere else! _


End file.
